growingupcreepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Bug It On
Bug It On was the third episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on September 23, 2006 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "The Case of the Mysterious Moth". Synopsis In Middlington Middle School, the Creepie's classmates were practicing their cheerleading for an upcoming competition in the school's basketball court with Chris-Alice leading them. Unbeknownst, a spy from the rival school was hiding in the benches, watching them. Meanwhile, Gnat who was watching the practice, ended up chasing a dragonfly, and got caught in the school's ceiling bugtrap (again), Creepie sighed as she knows that she must rescue him. After when the Middlington cheerleaders did their triple based pyramid with the spandex flip and free falling flips practice, the spy left, once she got her information. When Budge inquired what his best friend thinks, Creepie was up in the court's ceiling saving her brother. But an accident happened to Bullfrog Cheerleader 2, this left them without a tumbler, Chris-Alice wondered where on earth can she find a replacement on a short notice. Looking up, she sees Creepie doing acrobatics while clambering down. When Creepie returned home to Dweezwold Mansion, her parents are practicing their jitterbug, since Vinnie is taking his wife dancing to celebrate their wedding anniversary. When asked how was school, Creepie told them how she made it to the cheerleading squad. The day after school and at the Middlington football field, Budge finds himself dressed up as the mascot, muttering "This is so not cool." Chris-Alice instructs Creepie to give them her best cheer, the gothic girl proceeded to do her own version of a cheer. The Bullfrog cheerleader captain informed her friend that "They'll work on it." While Gnat was watching the practice, a bug purposely slammed into him, knocking over his slushy, Gnat gave chase and pursued the pest all over town. Until, they arrived at Upperborough Middle School, the tiny bug then found that the Dragonflies stolen the moves, and flew back to tell Creepie. In the Annual Tri-State Cheer Offs, Budge was "intimidating" the other mascots. Chris-Alice was giving the Bullfrogs words of encouragements, stating that they're going to wow the judges and win. But the Upperborough Dragonflies used the stolen triple pyramid routine, it was then that Chris-Alice and the gang found out that a "sneaky, big eye girl" stolen the routine. The Bullfrogs know they cannot do the same routine, because they'll be disqualified, worst, is that they're next to go on stage. Meanwhile Creepie has an idea and tells the others to "follow her lead." When the Bullfrogs gone on stage with their cobbled together cheer, ending it with "Bullfrogs eat dragonflies for dinner." The crowd went wild and the Middlington Cheerleaders won. When Creepie returned home, she gave her Dad the trophy and wished him "Happy Anniversary." And her Mom that annoying dragonfly, which the latter will eat after dinner. Characters Budge Bullfrog Cheerleader 1 Bullfrog Cheerleader 2 Bullfrog Cheerleader 3 Carla Caroleena Chris-Alice Creepie Dragonfly Dragonfly Cheerleader Captain Dragonfly Cheerleader 1 Dragonfly Cheerleader 2 Dragonfly Cheerleader 3 Dragonfly Cheerleader 4 Duck Mascot Gnat Harry Melanie Monster Mascot Vinnie Pinwheel Girl Pinwheel Girl's Mom Scottish Mascot Squirrel Mascot Sewer Worker Quotes "Never say die, unless you try." "Medic." Gallery Trivia Allusions * Bring It On A five film series about cheerleaders. Category:Episodes